victorvalentinofandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of [[Victor and Valentino (series)|'Victor and Valentino']]. It was greenlit in 2017, but it's official announcement wasn't released until March 8, 2018. It premiered on March 30, 2019. About In the small quiet town of Monte Macabre, two total opposite half-brothers search about the town for adventure and find strange and supernatural happenings with the help of their supernatural grandmother. Airings On the day of the series' premiere, Cartoon Network premiered four episodes, starting with "Folk Art Foes" and ending with "Chata's Quinta Quinceañera". Then, for the next few Saturdays, two episodes would premiere each Saturday. This group of episode airings started with "Legend of the Hidden Skate Park" and ended with "Suerte". Then, for the next few Saturdays, one episode would premiere each Saturday. This group of episode airings started with "The Dark Room" and ended with "Balloon Boys", however, there was a two week pause between "It Grows" and the double-length special, "Welcome to the Underworld". While new episodes were airing on TV, clips or full episodes would be released online or on the Cartoon Network app. Cast Main Cast * Diego Molano as Victor * Sean-Ryan Petersen as Valentino * Laura Patalano as Chata Recurring Cast * Jason Hightower as Don Jalapeño * Cristina Milizia as Charlene * Spencer Rothbell as Miguelito * Diego Molano as Pineapple * Cristina Valenzuela as Xochi Jalapeño * Frankie Quiñones as Maria Teresa * Xolo Maridueña as Andres * Jenny Lorenzo as Lupe * Tom Kenny as Guillermo * Diego Molano as Reynaldo * Cristina Milizia as Reynalda * Christian Lanz as Achi * Jorge R. Gutiérrez as Sal * Max Mittelman as Fernando * Arianna Villavicencio as Rosa * Eric Lopez as Gustavo * Debi Derryberry as CaCao * Erica Luttrell as Alma Minor Cast * Daran Norris as Mic and Hun * Jorge Guterrez as El Toro * Cristina Milizia as Huitzi * Montse Hernandez as Fernando's girlfriend * Yuri Lowenthal as Baker * Christian Lanz as HueHue * Sean-Ryan Petersen as Juan * Dante Basco as Javier * Carolina Ravassa as Itzel * Tony Plana as El Pintor * Kevin Michael Richardson as El Colorado * Fred Tatasciore as Chupa * Vanessa Marshall as Lechuza * Fred Tatasciore as Mictlantecuhtli * Maria Bamford as Guadalupe * Olivia Trujillo as Matty * Fryda Wolff as Talon * Erica Lindbeck as Caw * Fred Tatasciore as Hoot * Dee Bradley Baker as Stinky * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Snuggles * Fred Tatasciore as Cuddles * Jason Hightower as Antonio * James Arnold Taylor as Chip * Jason Hightower as Pete * James Arnold Taylor as Victor's mustache * Carolina Ravassa as Ana * Dee Bradley Baker as Tzitzimime * Dee Bradley Baker as Camazotz Bats Special Guest Cast * Juan Lindo as Himself Episodes Confirmed Dates Trivia * This is the first season of the show. Gallery Main Article: Season 1/Gallery References Category:Seasons Category:A - Z Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:2019 Category:Episodes